Saving the Y!
by Eladard Kikur
Summary: A fanfic based on my Saving the Y project for math class. Educationally insane!


**Author's Notes: I'm on Spring Break as of 4-2 to 4-10. I have many things to do like work on my "Saving the 'Y'" project that's due next week, update some fics, download random stuff (only have like 0.1 percent of downloading everything done), etc. I wrote this to show my project. Since the site won't let you use symbols, I've had to write the equations and things out. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own you! **

* * *

33X plus 11Y equals 22. 33X and Y are the blue units, 11 is the red unit, and 22 is the green unit. Our story begins when 11 mercenaries from King Hardin's army—

"Hey! There's us!" called the leader of the mercenaries.

Don't interrupt me! Ahem! —invade Castle Altea. They took over with only Prince Marth and his bodyguards inside. Marth's our 'Y'.

"CUT!" hollered a familiar voice.

Inside Castle Altea is our angry little 'Y' and his 33 bodyguards.

"_I'm_ the 'Y'?" Marth exclaimed. He tossed the story script out of his hands. "Why do you keep tormenting me in your wretched stories?" he yelled at the author. Ha-ha, he made a pun!

"Stay back, Your Highness! Er… Your Majesty! Um… I dunno which one's correct for a female—I mean a male royal person! We can handle this! We outnumber them!" said one of the guards.

Pow! Bam! 'A'-squared plus 'B'-squared equals 'C'-squared! Clang! Number sign, at sign, asterisk, dollar sign, percent sign!

"AAAAHHH…!" screamed the equation as it got blown away from all the sound effect words.

"HELP!" sobbed Marth as we discovered that he got tied up to a chair. He had a large bump on his head.

"We're all upgraded, so we can easily take all of you!" said a Sage.

The poor little equation landed back in its place, feeling all dizzy. Marth's bodyguards all retreated and ran out of the castle. This is like subtracting 33X from both sides (from 33X and 22). Meanwhile, the allies (green units) are heading to Castle Altea.

"Negative 6 the square root of 12 over the square root of 4 bottles of beer on the wall! Negative 6 the square root of 12 over the square root of 4! Take one down, pass it around—"

"SHUT UP, MARICH!" yelled Jeigan, Sheeda, and Gordon. What'd you expect in a math class?

The allies have 404 (heehee, not found, hahaha!) miles to go before reaching Castle Altea. …It's gonna be awhile…

"We need help!" screamed the same bodyguard from earlier. As he ran up to the group, he "accidentally" knocked Marich off a cliff.

"AIIEEE…" screamed Marich.

"The bad guys overtook us and have Marth captive!" continued the guard.

"You subtracted one! That's not how you solve this!" yelled Sheeda as she was ready to strangle the guard.

"Julian rescued me and put me down after Marich fell. So we still have 22 because I didn't count when I was rescued," Ricard explained to the angry pegasus knight. Exactly how the Rescue command could be used in FE1 and 3 when it was invented in FE5 beats me… Now the equation is 11Y equals negative 33X plus 22.

Back in Castle Altea…

"Hey! These ropes are too tight! Can someone get me something to drink? Someone read me a story because I'm bored! I know! 'The Math Curse'! It's too hot in here! I hate being hot! When will this end?" Yep, that's our little 'Y' whining. Perhaps he'd like some cheese to go with that whine?

"Urge to get rid of 'Y' rising… Must not get rid of 'Y'…" growled the leader of the mercenaries. You better not get rid of 'Y'!

When the allies and guards reached the castle, the mercenaries were ready for them.

"Why did the algebra textbook have depression? Because it had too many problems!" said a… let's make 'em a Berserker even though I have him drawn as some lil' swordsman dude. I dunno _if_ Berserkers exist in FE1 and 3 yet. The rest of the mercenaries and the equation began to laugh. (looks up at that last sentence) …Or not. (lazy bums!)

"C'mon, men! Let's attack! No one can defeat us because I, **Doc**, am your leader!" announced the leader of the… aw, forget it! The equation did the anime fall and Marth had the anime sweatdrop.

"I had a feeling the author would stick that in at some point!" said Marth.

The mercenaries left Marth alone and took on the good guys. Each mercenary took on 3 guards and 2 allies each. That's like dividing both sides of the equal sign by 11. 11Y divided by 11 and negative 33X plus 22 gets all divided by 11. Let's take a look at the battle, shall we?

Pi 'R'-squared! Pow! Meow! 'S' equals 4 Pi 'R'-squared! Number sign, at sign, asterisk, yen sign, dollar sign! 'X' equals negative 'B' plus or minus the square root of ('B'-squared minus 4AC) over 2A! 'M' equals Y2 minus Y1 over X2 minus X1! Onomatopoeia!

After a long battle that lasted only 2.5 seconds, there were only 3 guards and 2 allies left. That makes the equation 'Y' equals 3X plus 2.

"Whew! Glad that's over!" said that same guard that's been here. I think I'll call him Bob.

"Relax, everyone! The mercenaries went to their leader's former place of employment. Our guys took all their money and headed to San Manuel Casino!" said Sheeda. _Jeigan better not lose all the money…_, Sheeda thought to herself.

"HEY! Quit chatting and **_untie me right now!_**" hollered Marth. He was still tied up, but he tried inching his way to them like an inchworm. The equation began to laugh hysterically at Marth while Sheeda just looked dumbfounded.

THE END


End file.
